


The Light At The End of The Hall

by Lydia_Sarkisian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 67, Crutchie’s last words were stolen from an actual persons last words, Hurt Spot Conlon, Literally everyone dies, Other, Poor Les, Protective Jack, Spots being abused, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, not me forgetting crutchie exists, spot and jack aren’t together but act like a couple, vulnerable spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian
Summary: Death. That’s the summary.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More death. Also, there’ll be a new chapter every day. :)

Jack woke up to a noise coming from another room. He pushed the blankets off of him and got up to check if everything was okay. He walked out of his room and paused for a second, trying to identify what the sound was. He quickly identified the sound as crying. Not just crying, but sobbing. He walked very quickly to the bathroom and knocked on the door. The sobbing continued and no one answered. Jack knocked again, this time louder and harder. This time, someone answered. “Yes?” Someone said weakly from the other side of the door. “Are you okay?” Jack asked, trying to open the door. The door had been locked, and the person didn’t show any signs of opening it yet. “I-“ The person said, choking. “I don’t know.”  
“Can I come in?” Jack asked. “I’m here to listen to you, make you feel better. Whatever you need, I’m here.” The person walked up to the door and unlocked it. Jack turned the door handle and opened it. He looked up and saw no one other than Spot Conlon. “Spot?” Jack said, grabbing his face. Tears began to stream down the smaller boys face. “What’s wrong?” “I’m sexually and physically abused.” He said, pulling up his shirt to reveal some horrible scars, scratches, bruises, and other injuries. Jack kneeled down on one knee and looked at his injuries. He ran a thumb across one of the worse bruises, which was in the middle of his stomach. Spot winced from the pain, and Jack was quick to put a concerned look on his face. “This horrible man, I refuse to call him my father, did it to me.” Spot continued. “He said if he finds out I told anyone, he’ll do something horrible to me. He didn’t tell me what, but I know it’s going to be bad.” He fell onto his knees as Jack reached to close the door. Spot sobbed again as Jack moved back to sit against the door. He pulled Spot into his lap and Spot sobbed into Jack’s chest. He stroked the back of Spot’s neck and kissed his head. “Shh, your okay. I’m here.” Jack said. Spot lifted his head and said, “Your not going to stay. No one ever does.” He sort of broke off, but Jack knew what he meant to say. “Just promise me you won’t ever harm yourself, okay?” Jack said. He and Spot might not have been that close, but he knew the right words to say. Spot had a hard exterior with soft and vulnerable insides, and that was clear. Spot leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder and continued crying to him, saying stuff like “I don’t deserve everything I have, I don’t deserve any of it.” Or, “You should go back to sleep, I’ll be fine.” Jack knew well that what he said was a lie, though. He knew he was trying to get rid of Jack so he could try and harm himself, but Jack wasn’t going to let him. Jack stretched his legs out and put Spot in between them. Spot leaned his head back onto Jack’s chest and closed his eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around Spot and rubbed his stomach, trying to get him to go to sleep. Thankfully, it worked and Spot was soon asleep. His damaged stomach moved up and down as he breathed. Jack kissed his head. He knew he would have to stay up for the remainder of the night to make sure he doesn’t wake up and hurt himself. He was okay with that, though. He wanted to make sure Spot was safe, and that’s what he was going to do.


	2. Kathrine Pulitzer

The next morning, Jack woke up to Spot still sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the thought of knowing he probably saved him from suicide. He heard someone scream and a different person sobbing. This obviously woke up Spot, as he lifted his head and said, “What’s going on?” Jack got up and walked into the room beside the bathroom. It was Kathrine’s room. They walked in to find her lying on the bed, unmoving. Race was sitting beside her body and so was Davey. Les was standing in the shadows, his hands cupped over his mouth. “What happened?”  
Jack asked. “I think it was food poisoning.” Davey said, making sure she wasn’t breathing. “We were going to call 911, but she was already dead in about 2 minutes. I guess she ate something earlier.”   
“So she’s dead?” Les said from the corner. “Yes, she’s dead.” Spot’s eyes went wide with shock as Davey announced that. Jack stroked his cheek, silently assuring him everything was going to be okay. Jack, however, also couldn’t believe it. She was dead. There was a dead body right in front of him. “We should still call someone, to make sure she’s dead instead of giving up that easily.” Jack suggested. Davey nodded. “Maybe.” He took his phone out and dialed a number. He stepped out to talk to them and left Les, Spot, Jack, and Race in the room. “What happened in the bathroom? I heard crying and comforting.” Race said, breaking the silence. “Spot-“ “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Spot cut Jack off. “Maybe later. I don’t feel comfortable right now.” Jack wrapped his arm around him and eased Spot closer to him. He kissed his head and looked back at the body of Katherine. Davey walked back in the room. “They’re on the way.”  
A little bit later, Davey’s phone starts ringing. “Hello?”   
“Is this Mr. Jacobs?”  
“Yes it is.”  
“Ms. Plumber is dead.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I’m very sorry.”  
“Thank you. Goodbye.”  
“Goodbye.”  
Davey put a hand over his mouth. “What happened? Is she alive?” Jack asked. “She’s dead.” Davey said. Spot’s eyes went wide once more and Jack’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe it. She’s dead.” Spot said. He was right. Katherine Pulitzer was dead.


	3. 3:20am

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the door. He glanced at the clock, which read 3:20am. He was tired. He picked up his phone and turned on the flashlight. The person standing in the doorway covered their eyes with their hand. It was Spot. “Is something wrong, Spot?” Jack asked, sitting up. “Can I-“ Spot cut off. Jack looked confused. “Can I stay in here tonight? I’m scared I’ll find something to cry about and then-“ Jack cut him off with a nod. Spot closed the door and eased his way in Jack’s bed. Jack stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead.   
“Goodnight, sweet.”   
“Night.” Spot whispered back. He turned over, but the conversation still felt unfinished, like Spot had something left to say.  
“Spot?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why do you trust me so much?”  
“Huh?” Spot looked at him and tilted his head. “I mean, you were- you know, and of all the people you trust with your body, it’s me?”  
“Well, yeah. I mean, you proved you could be trusted last night.”  
“Could?”  
“People can change in a short amount of time, just like my fa- that man did.”  
“I guess, but aren’t you scared it’ll happen again?”  
“Of course I am. I only trust a select amount of people, and you know why.”  
Jack ran this thumb over Spot’s cheek. He noticed his thumb was wet. He took his bandanna off and wiped his face with it. “Don’t cry. I love you.” Jack said. “That’s exactly what my father used to say.” In all the times Jack had gotten into a deep conversation with Spot, which was two, he’d never heard him call his abuser his father. “Can I touch you?” Jack asked. Spot nodded hesitantly. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t. It’s okay.” “No, it’s okay. You can touch me.” Jack ran his hand over Spot’s thigh, feeling for injuries. He found a scar and ran his hand over it. “How’d you get this scar?” “A whip. He hit me with it so hard that I started bleeding.”  
“What does he use on you?”  
“Whatever he can find. He’s used whips, belts, wire, hangers, and the worst one is the leather whip. He hits me with it when I don’t behave.”   
“That’s horrible.” Jack ran his hand through Spot’s hair. Spot moved closer to Jack, as if he was trying to hide from the rest of the world. “If your comfortable with it, could you describe what happened?”  
“Yeah.” Spot voice was barely a whisper.


	4. 3:20am Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW AHEAD FOR RA*PE AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE(it doesn’t say someone is being ra*ped, however it gives descriptions of it) PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

“Please, stop!”  
“Shut up you-“  
Thomas’ voice was cut of by a scream.  
“Stop!” Spot yelled.  
Thomas took the whip that was laying beside Spot and hit him with it. Tears were streaming down Spot’s face as Thomas continued using him as nothing but a toy.   
“It hurts!” Spot cried.  
“Shut up!” Thomas struck the whip against Spot’s bare skin again. Spot felt a warm liquid inside of him, which made him cry louder. “Why do you do this to me?” He yelled. “Why not Marylyn? She’s always looking for this stuff!”  
“Because I know you’ll beg and whine for mercy.”  
Spot blinked back tears and threw on a jacket and ran to his room. He slammed the door and rushed over to his bed. He picked up a glass container and smashed it against the wall. He took what looked like the sharpest shard and slit his wrist. He fell onto his knees and whispered to himself, “I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Spot..” Jack trailed off. He ran the back of his hand over Spot’s face and kissed his forehead. Spot wiped a tear and buried his face in Jack’s chest. “Shh. It’s okay. We’re okay.” Spot turned to lay on his stomach and closed his eyes. When Spot fell asleep, Jack took out his phone and turned the light onto his back. There were bruises and scars on his back with some hickeys on his neck. From Thomas, Jack suspected. Spot turned onto his side and twitched. Jack stroked his arm and kissed his shoulder. Spot seemed to move and twitch in his sleep a lot, but Jack could already guess why. He wrapped his arms around Spot, careful not to disturb his wounds and hurt him. He kissed the back of his neck and shut his eyes. Soon after that, he fell asleep.


	5. 3:20am Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW AHEAD FOR RA*PE AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE(it doesn’t say someone is being ra*ped, however it gives descriptions of it) PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

“Please, stop!”  
“Shut up you-“  
Thomas’ voice was cut of by a scream.  
“Stop!” Spot yelled.  
Thomas took the whip that was laying beside Spot and hit him with it. Tears were streaming down Spot’s face as Thomas continued using him as nothing but a toy.   
“It hurts!” Spot cried.  
“Shut up!” Thomas struck the whip against Spot’s bare skin again. Spot felt a warm liquid inside of him, which made him cry louder. “Why do you do this to me?” He yelled. “Why not Marylyn? She’s always looking for this stuff!”  
“Because I know you’ll beg and whine for mercy.”  
Spot blinked back tears and threw on a jacket and ran to his room. He slammed the door and rushed over to his bed. He picked up a glass container and smashed it against the wall. He took what looked like the sharpest shard and slit his wrist. He fell onto his knees and whispered to himself, “I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Spot..” Jack trailed off. He ran the back of his hand over Spot’s face and kissed his forehead. Spot wiped a tear and buried his face in Jack’s chest. “Shh. It’s okay. We’re okay.” Spot turned to lay on his stomach and closed his eyes. When Spot fell asleep, Jack took out his phone and turned the light onto his back. There were bruises and scars on his back with some hickeys on his neck. From Thomas, Jack suspected. Spot turned onto his side and twitched. Jack stroked his arm and kissed his shoulder. Spot seemed to move and twitch in his sleep a lot, but Jack could already guess why. He wrapped his arms around Spot, careful not to disturb his wounds and hurt him. He kissed the back of his neck and shut his eyes. Soon after that, he fell asleep.


	6. Breakfast Suprises

Jack laid the plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes on the table. One plate for everyone. “Breakfast is ready!” He yelled, ringing the bell Spot got him. Everyone came into the kitchen except three people. Spot, Davey, and Les. He went into Spot’s room and remembered Spot had slept in his bed. He went to his room and kissed Spot on the forehead. “Wake up, angel.” Spot wiped his eye and smiled at Jack. Jack knocked on Les and Davey’s door, though no one responded. He just decided to go in. Race probably already ate their food, though. He stumbled out of the room, however, at what he saw. He walked back in and saw Davey’s body hanging with a rope around his neck. “He didn’t kill himself!” Les cried from under the body. Jack turned on his phone flashlight to find Les soaked in blood. “It was this man. He broke in last night and hurt me and Davey.” Spot rushed over to the younger boy and took out his phone. He called 911 and Jack sat Les down on the bed. “What did he look like, Les? What did he do to you and Davey?” Jack asked.   
“Well, he had brown hair brown eyes, I think. Oh yeah, he had this scar that was shaped like a H on his neck.” Spot’s eyes went wide at that. He put a hand over his mouth with shock. “What’s wrong?” Jack asked urgently. He knew something was wrong. “That’s- That’s Thomas.” Jack gasped. “Who’s Thomas?” Les asked. “Thomas was my father.” Spot answered. Les looked shocked. “Why would he do this?” Les asked. “He knows I’m here. I ran away about a year ago, hoping he would never find me. I guess he did, though. It’s best if I just go or give myself over. People are dying because of me. Don’t worry Jack, Les” He turned to both of them and stroked Les’ blood covered cheek. “I’ll be gone soon.” Spot walked out of the room. “Spot, you know we don’t want you to-“  
“It’s for everyone’s lives, Jack. This isn’t a matter of, ‘I’m being dramatic and looking for attention by threatening to leave for everyone’s well being.’ No, this is everyone’s lives on the line because of me. You can’t say it isn’t because of me, because everyone knows it is.”   
“Spot, you’ll be safe here. I promise.”  
“Yeah, but other people won’t be.”  
As if on cue, there was a knock. It was Thomas. “I know, I’m getting my stuff.” Spot said. Once he gathered his stuff, everyone hugged him and told him they loved him. Jack kissed Spot and stroked his cheek. “It’ll be okay. I’ll get you.” Spot walked out and soon enough, they were gone. Jack started crying, realizing he’d just given up the hardest war he’d ever fight so easily. Race hugged him from behind and told him it would be okay. Jack closed his eyes, praying Race would be right.


	7. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a yAYYY chapter lol.

Spot lied down in his bed, yawning. He wasn’t going to sleep, though. He was going to run away. It had been 1 month since his dad took him back. His time with the Newsies made him stronger, so when Thomas pinned him down, he knew why to do to get out of it. His old bruises had started fading away and his body was looking better. He had all his things in a bag and he’s ready to leave. Spot opened the window and jumped out with all his stuff. Then, he just ran. He didn’t know where he was going but an idea of where he’d end up.   
After about an hour of running, Spot was getting tired. He knew he couldn’t stop, however. He decided it wasn’t stopping, more of a break. He went up to the house and knocked on the door. Luckily, someone answered. “Can I help you?” The lady said. “I was just wondering how Les was doing.” Spot answered. Les obviously heard his voice and ran up to hug him. “Spot! Your safe!” Les said. “Yeah. How are you?” Spot asked. “Why don’t you two come inside. It’s cold out there.” Spot didn’t even realize it was cold, he was sweating. “How do you know this boy, Les?” The lady asked. Spot assumed that was his mother. “Spot was helping me and Jack when Davey died. He’s the one that saved me.” Spot looked at his mother. “I didn’t save him, I just called 911. I left shortly after.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you leave?” A voice said from the corner. He turned his head and saw Sarah. “Well, I didn’t want to, but I have this horrible ‘father’. He took me back to our house in the Bronx.” Sarah did nothing but roll her eyes. She sat her weaving stuff aside and tugged Spot into her room. “Tell me the whole story. Your leaving stuff out.”  
“Your right. Just don’t overreact or tell anyone, okay?” Sarah nodded. Spot told her everything that happened with Thomas. How he ran away, how he was raped, how he was taken back, how he was abused, and how he escaped. Sarah’s eyes were wide by the time he finished. “Wow.” She said. “ That’s horrible, I’m so sorry.”   
“Don’t say sorry, you didn’t do anything. Actually, this kind of helped. Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. Would you like to stay here for tonight? Just to rest. You look tired.”  
“If it’s okay with your parents, yes. I’m exhausted.” Spot said, rubbing his eye. “Just stay in my room for a second.” Sarah ran out. Spot looked around the room, admiring all the worked she’d done on it. Sarah came back in shortly after. “They said it’s okay. Dinner will be ready soon.” She smiled at him and left the room.  
“Bye Spot!” Sarah called after him as he left. He waved back and smiled at her and Les. He was only about 30 minutes away from where the Manhattan Newsies lived. He had stayed with the Jacobs last night, it was fine. The food was great, though. He kept his thoughts going as he kept walking.  
“Spot!” Jack yelled as he walked in. He ran up to him and cupped his face in his hands. “How are you?”  
“Pretty good. Some of my injuries are starting to heal. How is everything here?”  
“Elmer.. died five nights ago, but apart from that, good.” Jack kissed Spot’s forehead and smiled at him. Nothing else mattered right now. He was safe in Jack’s arms.


	8. Albert and The Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted su*icide in this chapter! You may want to skip this if you’re triggered by this.

Jack jolted up in his bed as the door opened in his room. He saw a bloody figure standing in his doorway. “Jack..” the person breathed out. “Tell everyone I love them.”  
“Albert?” He said urgently. It was too late. Albert collapsed to the floor and his chest stopped moving. “Race! Spot!” He yelled. Spot came rushing in and Race came soon after. Race cupped his hand over his mouth and Spot ran away. Jack knew Spot felt guilty about this, so he didn’t get mad or anything. “Race, I have to go check on Spot. Stay with him.” He pointed to Albert. He rushed to Spot’s room to hear the same sobbing he heard the first time. He knocked on the door. “Spot? Let me in.” “No.” Spot replied.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Something I should’ve done a while ago.”  
Jack grabbed the key from on top of the doorframe. He opened it to find Spot, his wrists, neck, and hand slit. “No!” Jack yelled harsher than he meant. Spot broke down sobbing he rushed over to him and grabbed Spot. He pulled him into his lap and lied down. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. I’m so sorry!” Spot cried out. “Spot..” A voice said at the doorway. Jack was confused. Race was with Albert. Then the person limped in. It was Crutchie. Crutchie sat down on the bed and leaned on Jack’s shoulder. He held Spot’s face in his hand and wiped his tears. “It’s going to be okay.”  
“No it’s not! I failed! I wasn’t supposed to live!”  
“You did, though. That’s a blessing. Spot, we love you. Just please remember this: There’s always going to be someone who loves you, whether you know it or not.” Jack moved over and let Spot lay on his bed. Spot pondered on that for a second, then answered. “I’ll try not to forget.” He said. “I’ve got to check on Race and Albert. Crutchie, stay here with Spot.” Crutchie nodded.  
“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Crutchie asked. “Well, this man named Thomas, he abuses me an-and it’s horrible.” Spot started to cry. Crutchie hugged him. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll give up my life to protect you.”  
“No. I wouldn’t allow you. We can’t loose you. We’d all be lost without you.”   
“I’m a useless crip.” Crutchie laughed. Spot smiled a bit and yawned. Jack walked back in. “Albert’s dead.”  
Crutchie gasped. “Albert’s dead? How? When? What happened?”  
“No time to explain. We need to get Spot to a hospital.”  
“No!” Spot blurted out. He kicked and screamed as Jack picked him up. “Crutchie! Hand me 6 zipties and a roll of ductape.” Crutchie tossed him the items and Jack laid Spot down on the bed. Spot stopped moving and his eyes went wide. “Stay still, Spot. We’re only trying t- Spot?”  
“That’s-That’s what Thomas used th-the first ti-time.” He stuttered through. “Zipties.” “Baby..” Jack trailed off. “I’m sorry.”   
Jack tossed the items aside and grabbed his bandanna. He grabbed four of them and tied them around the slit areas.  
“Let’s go. Spot, please don’t fight back. I love you, and I can’t loose you. I’m sorry about the zip ties.” He guessed Spot forgave him, because he leaned his head onto Jack’s shoulder. “We’re wasting life. Let’s go.”


	9. Crutchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRUTCHIEEEE 😔😔😔

Spot lay asleep in his bed. It had been 4 days since Spot cut himself. Jack sat beside him, thoughts swirling his head.  
“What if he does it again?”  
“What’ll I do if I loose him?”  
“Who’s next?”  
He looked at Spot again and wondered how it would be if he didn’t have to take care of him anymore, if he’d never walked into Jack’s life. Was Spot going to be safe?  
There’s no doubt everyone in the house was dying, it was just a matter of when and if they got out in time. However, Jack wasn’t leaving unless everyone else was with him. He only had Race, Spot, and Crutchie left. Then, he heard a noise. It was coming from Crutchie’s room. He prayed to the Lord above it wasn’t what he thought it was. He walked in and tears streamed down his face. “Crutchie.” He choked out.  
There was a knife beside Crutchie. He automatically knew what happened.  
“Crutchie why did this happen?”  
“You weren’t paying attention to me anymore. There’s no reason to live without you. If your not really here, then the stars don’t even matter.”  
“Crutchie, you could’ve told me!” Jack cried out.  
“Well, it’s better to burn out then fade away.”  
And that was it. Crutchie was dead. “Race! Spot!”  
“Yes?”  
“Come here!”  
Race walked in and put a hand over his mouth. “Did he..?”  
“Yes.”  
Spot eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “Crutchie, no! Please!”  
Jack almost grabbed Spot from behind, but didn’t know how he would react.  
“Spot, it’s going to be okay.”  
“Crutchie’s death! It was my fault!” He wheezed.  
“No it wasn’t.” Jack said calmly. “It was mine.”  
“Your just trying to make me feel better!” Spot ran to his room and slammed the door. Jack wasn’t mad, however. He knew the weight Spot was carrying on his shoulders right now. He walked into Spot’s room.  
“Spot? Are you okay?”   
“I can’t do it anything without someone getting hurt.”  
“That’s not true, angel.”  
“Yes it is, and you know it.”  
“Baby, do you want to sleep with me tonight?”  
“Yes please.”  
Jack sat down on the bed wrapped an arm around Spot’s back. He kissed Spot’s cheek and Spot leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack loved Spot.


	10. 3:17am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the last explicit warning I’m giving. In these last chapters: THERE IS SO MUCH DEATH. PLEASE DON’T READ IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE. THANK YOU.

Jack yawned and sat up in his bed. He licked his lips, then glanced at the clock. It was 3:17am. He heard crying from the bathroom. He immediately knew who it was and ran to the door.   
“Spot?”  
“Yes?” The person sob-whispered.  
“Let me in please.”  
“No.”  
“Spot..” He trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
“Please open the door, I can help you.”  
“I don’t want help this time.”  
Jack remembered there was a key on the doorframe. He reached for the key and unlocked the door. He saw Spot lying on the ground, a bottle of pills in his hand.  
“Did you already..?” He trailed off again, praying he didn’t.  
To his dismay, Spot nodded, crawling into Jack’s lap helplessly.  
“Spot, angel, baby, sweet, love, please don’t die. I love you so, so much.”  
Spot curled up in Jack’s lap.  
“I’m sorry!” He cried. “I wasn’t thinking, and now I’m paying for it. I love you too. I’ll tell everyone you love them, too.”  
“I’m calling someone.”  
“No!” Spot’s eyes went wide. “Don’t, please.”  
“Spot I can’t let you die!”  
“Let me go! You can be happy without me, like you were before you met me.”  
“But now that I have met you, I’m not letting go!”  
Jack took out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
“Stop!” Spot yelled, grabbing a knife.  
“Call the number and I’ll do it!” Spot had the knife up to his throat. Jack stood up and wrestled Spot for the knife. Jack went to lean against the door, however, he found nothing was there. He turned around and saw a horrible, horrible thing. Les and Sarah were standing in the doorway with some police officers in complete and total shock. The officers grabbed Spot from behind as he kicked and squirmed and screamed, trying to make them let him go. He was unaware of the ambulance outside as he ran to wake Race up. “We’re going to the hospital with Spot.”  
Race jumped up and put on his clothes as they ran outside. “Could we come?” Jack asked one of the healthcare workers. “What are you to this boy?” He asked, pointing to Spot. Jack knew he had to lie. “I’m his boyfriend.” Jack pointed to Race. “That’s his cousin. Her and him” he said, looking at Sarah and Les, “are his siblings.” The healthcare worker looked skeptical, but let them on. Jack sat down on the floor, moving out of the way to let the workers do their job. They finally arrived at the hospital and took him away on a bed. Jack, Race, Les, and Sarah waited all night for the results of whether he’d live or not. One of the nurses asked them into the room, just to get any information about if he’s done this in the past or not, just stuff like that. Jack walked up to Spot’s bed, pacing back and forth as he lied motionless for hours upon hours. He finally gave into sleep and lied on some chairs outside of Spot’s room. When he woke up, only Sarah and Race were standing there. “Where’d Les go?” Jack asked.  
“I’m not sure. I reported him missing, the cops have been looking for at least 3 hours.”  
“There’s a slim possibility he could be dead right now. However, as long as this drags on, there’s a bigger possibility he’ll be dead. He could’ve been hit by a car, kidnapped-“  
“Don’t say that!” Sarah cut off Race.  
“Sorry. Though, he could’ve just simply ran away.”  
“That’s not like Les to run away, though. As far as I’m aware, he’s happy with his life. Besides, he’s too young to understand the concept of ‘hating life.’”  
Jack’s face softened a little, but he was still tense. He decided he’d go check on Spot. He walked down the hallway all the way to room 315. The light at the end of the hall was dim, he noticed. He didn’t know why it mattered, though. He walked into Spot room and instantly ran over to him.  
Spot was holding a scalpel up to his neck.


	11. Sarah and Spot

“Spot!” He said, snatching the scalpel away. “No!” He said harshly. Spot broke down in tears as Jack took at scalpel, running to get someone. “Sarah!” He called. “Watch Spot please.” He got a few staff doctors and nurses in the room, but Spot was still crying. Sarah was beside him stroking his hair back and Race had his hand on his arm, talking to him calmly. Spot wiped his eye and cast a sad glance at Jack. Jack made his way over to Spot’s bed and kissed his forehead.  
“I’m sorry, your probably really mad at me, but-“  
“Baby,” Jack breathed out. “I’m not mad at you, not at all. You couldn’t help it, however, I do wish you wouldn’t do that, angel. You’re beautiful.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Baby, don’t be sorry to me.”  
Jack kissed Spot lovingly and put and hand on his chest.  
“Jack.” Sarah motioned for him and Race to come outside.  
“They found Les.” Sarah said, starting to tear up.  
“Oh no.” Race whispered.  
“They found his body, unclothed and in the-“  
She cut off, breaking into a sob. Jack tried to help her get back inside, but she ran. She was headed for the road. Jack ran after her, and so did Race. “Sarah!” Race called. It was too late though. Sarah jumped into the road and there was a car coming right at her. “Tell Spot I love him!” Her last words before the car reached her and ran her over. Her bleeding, lifeless body was lying on the road. Almost all of the cars were stopped, probably trying to process what just happened. Race and Jack went back inside.  
“Should we tell Spot?” Race asked.  
“No. I don’t want him having another reason to harm himself.”  
Race gave a small nod and they made their way to Spot’s room. They knocked, but no one answered. They called out, but no one called back. They went into the room, but no one was there.  
“Where is he? Did something bad happen?” Jack panicked.  
“Who?” The front desk worker asked.  
“Sean. Sean Conlon.”  
“Oh, right. They took him to critical care.”  
“What? What happened?” Race asked.  
“His neck was slit wide open. Giant cut.”  
“Oh god, no.” Jack tangled his fingers in his hair.  
As if on cue, one of the doctors came out of the room.  
“Mr. Kelly?”  
“Yes, that’s me.”  
“I’m sorry, Sean’s unresponsive.”  
Jack put a hand over his mouth and his eyes went glassy and red. He was holding in so many tears. Race put and arm around him, but Jack knew he couldn’t help, as he was also crying.  
“Thank you for trying.” Race said through sniffles.  
“Can I go with you, ma’am?” He asked the doctor.  
“If you must.”  
They went into the room where Spot’s body lay, lifeless and motionless. Jack went up to his body. This is the same body who he had held when it was crying, he had did his best to fix when it was broken, the same body of the person that loved him. He went to Spot’s neck. “Sir, please-“  
Jack grabbed his bandanna off of Spot’s arm and looked at his cut.  
“How did he do it?”  
“He threw something at a window. Glass.”  
“This feels wrong, having him not here anymore.”  
“I’m sure it does.”  
There was a long silence between the two, but Jack broke it.  
“Thank you for taking good care of him.”  
“I’m sorry this happened. Take care.”  
“Thank you, you too.”  
Jack walked out of the room and grabbed Race’s arm. “Come on. We’re leaving now.” Race followed and they left.


	12. Racetrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely and totally didn’t cry while writing this death. Totally.  
> (Slight side note: I may just post the last chapter today because this one is really short and I have more writings to post now :)

Jack woke up the next morning. Race was sleeping beside him, because he didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. He was the last thing Jack had. Race cuddled into Jack’s side and he automatically thought of Spot. Jack wrapped his arm around Race out of habit. He missed Spot. The way Spot would always go to him if he needed help, the way Spot would smile at him, the way he would lay there for hours just talking to Jack. They always had something to talk about. Jack decided he’d go back to sleep.  
A few hours later he woke up. Race was gone. Jack knew something was wrong. He got up and went to go see if Race was okay. He grabbed a gun just in case and left the room. What he saw was horrifying. Race was lying on the floor bleeding, a shattered mirror on top of him. Jack gasped and knelt down.  
“Race?”  
“Jack.” Race smiled.  
“Please don’t leave me!”  
“I’ll finally be with everyone else.”  
“Race, please!”  
“Goodbye Jack. Thank you for taking me in when I was younger. I’ll never forget you.”  
“I love you Race.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“Thank you for staying with me as long as you could.”  
Race gave a grateful blink and took his final breath. That was it. Everyone was gone. Everyone except Jack, that is.


	13. The Final Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRYING THIS WAS ACTUALLY A PRETTY GOOD ENDING  
> Anyway, here’s the last chapter! I’m starting a new series, and about to write my own book! I think I did a decent job on this series!

Jack woke up to a noise he thought was coming from the other room. He pushed the blankets off of him and got up to check if he was just imagining. He walked out of his room and paused for a second, trying to identify what the sound was. He quickly identified the sound as nothing. He decided there was only one thing left to do. He had been living like this for a week now, and was quick to decide he couldn’t go on any longer like this. He got up and grabbed his gun from the storage room. He went back to his own room and sat up in his bed. Jack knew he was about to do this, and wasn’t going to back out. He thought of everyone he’s lost.  
Katherine, Davey, Les, Sarah, Albert, Elmer, Crutchie, Race, and Spot.  
His best friends, all gone. He thought of everyone and everything he’s met along the way on the path we call life. Jack breathed out the deepest breath he’s ever done. He would be remembered as a street rat, a thief, Santa Fe, and Cowboy. Especially Cowboy. He breathed out another breath. He’s left so many things behind. All these kids get payed fairly. That’s who he’d be remembered as. He took a last breath. He looked down at his trembling hand as he took the gun and put it up to the side of his head. He took his last ever breath that would ever escape out of his mouth. The gun was pre-cocked, all he had to do was pull the trigger. He grabbed the trigger, counting down from 3 to one.  
“3, 2, 1. I’ll see you soon, baby.”  
The last thing he heard was a big boom, and then black, and then nothing. He wanted to make sure he was with Spot, and that’s what he was going to do.


End file.
